That Old Black Magic
by Dreadedfemale
Summary: E/O challenge from days gone by. A run in with a witch leaves one of the brothers with a very unfortunate affliction. Rated for a bit of racy description and one bad word. I have stopped counting the old challenge words I've shoved in this thing. Hee!
1. I put a spell on you

**A/N: **This is another old E/O challenge. Using two words this time. Flesh and Shot. I didn't post them as consecutive chapters because I felt they made more sense this way. 100 words each btw!

Also I own nothing save an original Nintendo game console (and yes it still works). But if I did…….

* * * * * * * * * * *

He's in the other room, been in there for almost an hour. After what happened with that witch he _should_ be sleeping. We both should. He thinks I am.

He's totally unaware I'm watching, well, staring really and it's just wrong but I can't stop myself. It's like looking at a train wreck.

His hands stroke soft **flesh,** full breasts covered by a loose T-shirt. Fingers slide through chestnut hair, along delicate eyebrows. Pink tongue runs over pouty lips.

_Dude!_

I creep from the bed, reach into my duffel for the disposable camera I keep on hand. Just in case.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

In stocking feet I cross the room, peer through the doorway waiting for the perfect **shot**.

The flash startles him. He storms over scowling, hands on hips.

"You're a freaking pervert you know that." He cries. His eyes go comically wide and he clutches his throat still not used to his new voice. A husky, dusty feminine drawl.

_Man_ that witch really did a job on him!

"Hey, I wasn't the one feeling myself up. _Sis._" The blow catches me off guard connecting with my jaw _hard_ and forever changing my perception of the phrase 'You hit like a girl'.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

_Penchant for embarrassing photo ops…$0_

_Disposable camera from the local drugstore…$7_

_Your brother being turned into a woman by a pissed off witch…Priceless._


	2. The feminine mystique

**A/N: **Man don't know what's up with me lately! These things just keep coming. Another old E/O. Code word: Tender. I couldn't help it.

Alas I own nothing except a remote control dragonfly. But if I did…..

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Calm down son. I'm workin' on it."

"Work faster Bobby. This whole girl thing is messing up his head." I whisper into the receiver.

"What d'you mean?"

"He's been in the bathroom crying for half an _hour_. Because of a credit card commercial!"

"Well that's not so…" I cut him off.

"Look, this morning he was complaining about his boobs being **tender**! HIS _boobs_! This shit isn't funny any more. Help. Me." I growl.

The bathroom door opens. Time's up. I drop the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Just Bobby."

Sniff. SNIFF.

"I miss Bob-_bee_!" The bathroom door slams shut.

"Perfect!"


	3. The Clothes Make the Man

**A/N**: O.k. first off I jammed another old E/O into this little jem. Wrist. So there's that. I hope this is as amusing to all of you out there as it is to me. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer**: Hereby disclaimed. No profit just lots of giggles.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It's been a month.

A very long one.

Bobby still hasn't found out anything about this spell.

My patience is past the breaking point.

I stay out till I think he's asleep.

Sometimes it works.

Sometimes.

Others I find myself making excuses for things that hadn't even been noticed before.

Pretty soon Bobby'll be off the hook.

Pretty soon we're not going to need a reversal spell.

Beacause I'm gonna kill him.

The hotel room door opens.

He stands there, no less than five shopping bags hanging from his slender **wrists**.

I glare.

He shrugs. "What?"

I'm gonna _kill_ him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You went shopping? We've got a case here and you go _shopping._"

"Well, how are we supposed to pull off the suit bit if I don't have a suit?"

"You have a suit!"

"Do you have any concept how ridiculous I'd look wearing a man's suit? Do you think anyone would take us seriously?" He slings out a hip, **spine** like an S. "Well?"

"You got like five bags there! I…You…Aw hell just get dressed."

His smile's all Chesire Cat.

My eye twitches.

I'd knock that smug look off his face but I was taught to never hit a girl….first.


	4. Needle in a Haystack

**A/N**: Little switch in POV here. Not sure how smooth it was thoug I hope it was plenty. Again happy reading and...

**Disclaimer**: NOT MINE!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I pull into the parking lot of this little honky tonk, The Silver Spur, slide my Chevelle into a slot right by the door.

Smooth as silk.

Boys asked me to meet 'em here.

I found a way to put things back the way they should be.

I glance around. No sign of the Impala.

Huh. Guess I beat 'em here.

I push through the door, beeline for a table in the far corner with a nice view of the pool tables.

An over-worked, over-blond waitress staring down the back end of forty sashays over.

"Whaddaya having sugar?"

"Newcastle, bottle."


	5. Eye of the Beholder

**A/N: **Just keep piling these old E/O prompts into this little work of…. art?

I own nothing. Nothing at all that relates to "Supernatural". Except a poster. Oh and a subscription to the magazine. And the Season one and two reference books. Uh and the guide to monsters book. Yeah um and seasons 1,2, & 3 on D.V.D. But that's it I swear. So yeah. Carry on. There may be one more of these. *covers her ears against the groans* ;)

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The pretty little thing leaning over the pool table wiggles and jiggles and giggles.

The guys standing around her just stare jaws a-gaping.

Can't say I blame 'em.

She's about the sweetest thing I've seen since Woodstock.

Wearing a white button down shirt fitted to her willowy waist, flares with her hips just right and her jeans, good _gawd_ they're all but painted on.

Watching her makes me wish I was 20 years younger.

My mouth goes dry, **skin** gets **clammy**.

My brain keeps sayin how I'm too old for this shit. The rest of me is hollering "Wanna

Bet?"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Think maybe I should step outside, get some fresh air.

Get my head on straight.

I slam down what's left of my Newcastle, look up.

Suddenly I don't feel so hot.

**Nauseous**.

_Really _**nauseous**.

Girl I been watching for half an hour?

She's flashing me a megawatt and waving.

That's not what's got me all twisted in the gut.

It's the guy just come up looking my way to see what she's fussing about.

I know his face like I know my own.

Hell practically raised him.

Her too I guess.

"Hey Bobby!"

I nod. "Hey, uh, boys?"

_Dear God._


End file.
